Aminofunctional silicone fluids substantially free of alkoxy groups, are known and described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,577. Such silicone fluids or emulsions thereof may be used to impart desirable properties, e.g., improved "hand" to textile fabrics; or may be used as starting materials to prepare silicone polyether polymers as described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,423, which polymers are also useful for treating textile materials.
Typically, aminofunctional silicone fluids have been prepared by equilibrating an aminofunctional silane with a polysiloxane in the presence of alkali metal hydroxide as described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 2,947,771; or by condensing an aminofunctional silane with a silanol terminated polysiloxane as described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,853.
However, in using the prior art methodology to prepare aminofunctional silicone fluids, results are often erratic and unpredictable, since it is difficult to control the reaction so as to prevent excessive gelation, thereby resulting in a highly viscous product.